A New Life
by Kurai Akai Tsukishi
Summary: Terkadang goresan luka itu terlalu dalam, sehingga membuatmu menyerah. Lalu kau mulai mencari jati diri baru dan duniamu sendiri. Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan kecil, takdir membuatmu seolah terikat pada benang merahnya yang membawamu pada pria yang tak kau kira. Dan hidup barumu pun segera dimulai. SasuHina, Canon.


A NEW LIFE

Pairing : Sasuke U & Hinata H

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like, Don't read

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga, menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Meski pernyataan cintanya hampir selama 1 tahun tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Walau pun hingga sekarang, pemuda itu selalu menyebut Sakua Haruno sebagai sosok yang dia cintai. Hinata juga merupakan salah satu orang yang ikut menangisi pemuda itu ketika dia jatuh seusai melawan Sasuke Uchiha. Jangankan sebuah tangisan yang dia berikan, bahkan dia rela menukar nyawanya demi pemuda itu. Tapi ketika dia ingin menghampiri pemuda itu, dia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bergerak. Karena ternyata di sana, posisi yang seharusnya dia dapatkan, sudah terisi oleh tangisan dan pelukan Sakura Haruno. Hatinya berdenyut, apalagi ketika mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Baka... kenapa, kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang konyol? Kenapa Naruto? Kau bahkan selalu mebuatku berhasil mencemaskanmu!"

" Hehehe... karena apapun akan ku lakukan demi kau Sakura-chan, untuk gadis yang paling aku cintai!"

Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Ketika Naruto mencium gadis itu secara terang-terangan di hadapan semua orang, bahkan di hadapannya. Seolah dia tidak ada di sana, seolah semuanya yang ada di sana hanyalah dunia milik mereka. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, bahka sejak dahulu hanya Sakura Haruno lah yang telah memiliki hati pemuda yang ia cintai, Naruto Uzumaki. Sejak awal seharusnya dirinyalah yang harus sadar diri, bahwa sampai kapan pun cintanya tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Bahwa sejak awal dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto. Bahkan telah kalah meski sudah berjuang. Bukankah Hinata Hyuuga memang selalu jadi pecundang bukan?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Dan selama itu Hinata Hyuuga seolah menghilangkan dirinya dari dunia diluar sana. Dia memutuskan mengunci dirinya di dalam kompleks kediaman Hyuuga. Para tetua Hyuuga sebenarnya telah memutuskan bahwa dirinya layak untuk menjadi kepala klan mengantikan Ayahnya. Namun gadis itu menolak, dia sudah bertekad untuk berhenti dari dunia shinobi dan menjadi warga biasa. Dia bahkan menyerahkan jabatan itu pada adiknya. Ayahnya akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya membelanya. Dia mendukung keputusannya untuk berhenti dari dunia shinobi. Hiashi merasa dirinya sudah kehilangan keponakan kesayangannya dalam perang, dan dia tidak ingin membiarkan putrinya itu mengalami hal yang sama. Setelah mengalami perdebatan yang alot. Para tetua Hyuuga mengijinkan Hinata menjadi warga biasa. Namun pada saat usia Hanabi mencapai usia 17 tahun, dirinya akan di beri segel sama seperti para bunke lainnya. Hiashi tetap bersikeras bahwa Hinata tidak akan di beri lambang segel itu. Karena dia bukan lagi seorang shinobi, dan dia tidak bertugas mengawal para souke. Akhirnya tetua pun memutuskan untuk membuang nama Hyuuga dari Hinata, serta mengusirnya dari klan jika Hinata tidak dijadikan bunke. Hiashi hendak membantah hal itu, namun Hinata akhirnya menerimannya. Gadis itu sudah merasa lelah, dia hanya ingin menjadi normal, melakukan aktivitas seperti warga biasa.

Melupakan dirinya yang dulu, melupakan segalanya. Apalagi tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada lagi kekerasan, perkelahian, dan terluka. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah mendapatkan kedamaian. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Sakura Haruno. Karena dia sudah lelah, sudah sangat merasakan sakit. Jika dia terus menjadi ninja, yang ada dia akan selalu bertemu Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata hanya tak sanggup melihat mereka bahagia, sementara dia hancur serasa tak bernyawa. Lebih baik dirinya di asingkan jauh dari tempat yang memungkinkan dia tidak bertemu kedua orang itu. Bahkan sekedar membayangkannya saja rasanya sungguh amat menyakitkan.

Akhirnya Hiashi menerimanya, namun Hiashi meminta para tetua memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak bagi putrinya tersebut, juga membiayai hidup Hinata sampai 10 tahun kedepan. Tetuapun menyetujuinya.

Sudah dua bulan sejak dia dibuang dari klannya, juga menghilang dari kehidupan dunia shinobi bahkan dari teman-temannya. Dan dia bukan seorang Hyuuga lagi. Hal ini hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja. Hanya beberapa orang dari Klannya, Senseinya juga Hokage yang mengetahuinya. Hinata kini tinggal di rumah yang berikan tetua kepadanya, letaknya di pinggiran Desa Konoha. Sehingga letak rumahnya jauh dari keramaian penduduk. Hanya ada dua puluh lima rumah di lingkungannya sekarang. Beruntungnya, tetangga barunya sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Hidupnya benar-benar baru sekarang. Dia memutuskan menjadi seorang pengajar bagi anak-anak disana. Muridnya berjumlah sepuluh orang. Dia mengajarkan tentang caranya menulis kanji, juga membaca. Orang-orang desa disana merasa beruntung dengan adanya Hinata. Sebab anak-anak mereka kini akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah pendidikan. Maklum, soalnya lingkungan yang Hinata tinggali hanyalah sebuah lingkungan pinggiran, dan kebanyakan penduduk disana bekerja sebagai petani. Hinata, tidak meminta bayaran akan hal yang dia telah lakukan. Baginya hal itu adalah hal yang memang di lakukan tulus dari hati. Apalagi meski tanpa di bayar, hidupnya sudah di jamin oleh mantan klannya. Ayahnya juga sering berkunjung, memberinya cukup uang untuk hidup selama dua bulan lebih. Ia juga menanam beberapa tumbuhan yang bisa dia pakai untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Hidupnya kini benar-benar baru, tidak ada lagi perang, pembunuhan, bahkan Uzumaki Naruto. Meski sejujurnya gadis itu belum bisa melupakan pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

Pagi ini mentari Konoha mulai bersinar, menyinari seluruh penduduk daratan api tersebut. Demikian juga dengan Hinata. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya, dia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Hinata hari ini mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna putih bercorak aksen daun momoji. Dengan obi berwarna merah. Dia juga memberi pita mawar pada samping rambutnya. Rambut gadis itu kini panjangnya melebihi pingangnya. Pipinya juga menjdi tirus, tidak sechubby dahulu. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih langsing. Benar-benar berbeda dari Hinata yang sebelumnya. Hari ini dia memoleskan sedikit make up ke wajahnya. Bibirnya berwarna merah, ketika dia memoleskan Lipstick berwarna merah pekat ke bibirnya. Sedikit bedak dan blush on pada pipinya. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan terpesona, karena dia telihat sungguh anggun layaknya wanita dewasa.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata akan pergi ke pusat kota Konoha, untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya, sekaligus menjenguk Ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Biasanya Ayahnya lah yang akan berkunjung kerumahnya, dan membawakan belanjaan untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Apalagi dirinya, juga telah berjanji akan membelikan anak-anak didiknya sebuah buku baru untuk mereka. H

inata mulai keluar dari tempat kediamnnya. Dia harus berjalan kaki sejauh 15 km untuk mencapai pusat kota.

"Selamat pagi sensei…," sapa seorang bocah cilik kepadanya.

"Pagi, Fuji…," Hinata tersenyum dengan ramahnya ke arah bocah yang bernama Fuji itu.

"Sensei, mau kemana?" tanya Fuji pada Hinata.

"Sensei mau ke kota, menjengguk Ayah sensei yang sedang sakit. Sensei juga akan membeli beberapa buku untuk kalian," bocah cilik itu langsung kegirangan ketika Hinata menyebutkan kata buku padanya "Nah, kalau begitu katakan pada teman-temanmu, Sensei tidak bisa mengajar mereka hari ini mengerti?" Fuji cuman menggangguk seraya menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian bocah itu melambaikan tangannya ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk bergegas ke kota agar tidak terlalu siang ketika sampai disana.

Sebenarnya jika perjalanannya ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki bisa memakan waktu hingga dua jam lebih, dibandingkan dengan melompat melalui pepohonan. Namun Hinata sudah bertekad untuk menjadi warga biasa, dirinya bukan lagi ninja. Dan dirinya sudah dilarang menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya. Meski sejujurnya Hinata tau, dia masih memiliki kekuatan itu.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam perjalanan Hinata sudah sampai di pasar Konoha. Beberapa laki-laki yang melewatinya selalu menatapnya, sambil menggodanya. Tapi Hinata hanya diam tak mendengarkan. Tujuannya kesini hanya berbelanja dan sebisa mungkin secepatnya menghindari keramaian, yang memungkinkan dirinya bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Ketika Hinata tengah membeli sebuah ikan, sebuah tepukan mampir kepundaknya. Membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati. Dia takut jika ternyata itu salah satu temannya yang mengenalnya. Hinata membalikan badannya, dan ternyata di hadapannya ada seorang Sai. Dugaannya ternyata tidak meleset, itu adalah seorang temannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Maaf, aku bukan Hinata Hyuuga… anda salah orang!" Hinata mencoba berdalih, Sai tampak menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Sai, menatap lagi gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa gadis ini adalah anggota dari tim delapan. Meski dirinya tidak cukup dekat dengan gadis yang ada di depannya. Tapi dirinya tetap yakin bahwa dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, yang seolah hilang ditelan bumi hampir selama setengah tahun ini.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, meskipun kau menggunakan make up untuk mengubah wajahmu," Hinata benar-benar panik, gadis itu takut apabila Sai bertanya yang macam-macam dan memberitahukan kepada semua orang, tentang keberadaan dirinya. Apalagi gadis itu tidak ahli dalam berbohong. Walaupun kini kegagapannya telah hilang.

"Emm… gomen tuan, anda salah orang. Saya bukan Hyuuga yang anda maksudkan. Sa-saya ha-harus permisi, karena saya harus kembali berbelanja." Dengan itu pun tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sai, Hinata buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi belum sempat Hinata akan pergi menjauh tiba-tiba Sai menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Hei, Hyuuga… meskipun kau terus mengelak, aku yakin kau Hyuuga Hinata. Dan asal kau tau, semua orang sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang kau! Kiba, Shino, Naruto dan Sakura juga terus mencarimu!" sekali lagi Hati gadis iu berdenyut, mendengar nama kedua orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Hinata harus segera pergi sebelum semakin rumit masalah ini. Dia sudah memiliki dunia baru, dan hatinya sedang mengubur nama Uzumaki Naruto. Jika terus begini mana mungkin Hinata bisa melangkah maju. Gadis itu harus segera menjauh dari Sai.

"Le-lepaskan… gomenasai tuan, harus ku katakan berapa kali? Aku bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang anda maksud!" Hinata menyentakan tangan Sai, dan melangkah buru-buru. Dia harus secepatnya berbelanja, kemudian menjenguk Ayahnya lalu kembali ke kehidupan barunya. Dia tidak ingin masalalunya membayanginya.

Sai menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan rasa penasaran, entah mengapa gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari apa yang dia tau selama ini. Dan, ada alasan apa sebenarnya gadis itu seperti ingin membuat dirinya seolah menghilang? Sai, mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya. 'Lagipula itu bukan urusanku!' pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia hampir lupa bahwa Naruto dan Sakura sudah menunggunya untuk latihan bersama.

.

.

.

" Hoi, Sai… kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tau, aku dan Sakura-chan sudah menunggumu lama sekali!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika melihat wajah tanpa dosa dari Sai, yang telah membuat dirinya juga Sakura menunggu lama. Sementara Sakura hanya menghela nafas, gadis itu tau pasti setelah ini akan ada adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sai.

"Maaf, tadi di jalan aku bertemu dengan seseorang," Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"Memangnya kau bertemu siapa?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang membuka suara, gadis itu jadi penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat Sai datang terlambat untuk latihan bersama.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Naruto dan Sakura tampak membelalakan matanya. Mereka sungguh merasa amat kaget mendengar Sai mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

"Benarkah, kau melihatnya dimana?" Sakura memasang wajah seriusnya. Wajar saja jika dia merasa penasaran. Hyuuga Hinata teman satu angkatan mereka telah menghilang selama setengah tahun. Bahkan Kiba dan Shino yang notabennya adalah teman satu kelompoknya saja tidak tau menahu tentang keberadaan gadis itu. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin dia jelaskan kepada gadis itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di pasar, memangnya kenapa?"

"…"

Sai menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang asyik memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto juga demikian. Gadis itu tidak kunjung membuka suaranya, dengan inisiatifnya pemuda itu pun memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan… ?" suara Naruto yang cempreng itu pun membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya

"Ah, maaf aku harus pergi. Aku lupa hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit, kalian latihan sendiri saja. Jaa... !" belum sempat Naruto dan Sai ingin berbicara gadis itu sudah berlari menjauhi mereka. Naruto memandang sendu punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh, perasannya menjadi kacau. Naruto tau tujuan Sakura ke rumah sakit. Pasti untuk menemuinya. Lagi-lagi dia selalu kalah dari orang itu.

"Kapan kau akan melihatku?" Naruto berkata lirih. Sai yang mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam benak temannya itu merasa iba padanya.

" Ayo, kita mulai sparingnya!" Naruto memecah keheningan sesaat yang menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura terus mencoba berlari, dia harus mencari gadis itu. Dia harus segera menjelaskan segala sesuatunya. Sakura memelankan langkahnya ketika dia sudah berada di pasar. Dia berjalan dengan pelan-pelan sambil mentap dengan teliti semua orang yang ada di situ. Dia terus berjalan, namun dia tidak melihat dimana keberadaanya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Betapa bodohnya dia, ketika dia menyadari bahwa pasti Hinata sudah pergi dari tadi. Tapi kemana lagi dia harus mencari Hinata. Sakura sungguh ingin menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan masuk menuju ruang kamar Ayahnya. Sebagai anak dia memiliki sisi kekhawatiran akan sakit yang sedang dialami oleh Ayahnya. Meskipun bila dia ingin berkata sejujurnya, bahwa dia sangat membenci untuk melalui jalan agar bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Apalagi tadi dia sudah bertemu Sai. Pasti dunia barunya akan diusik oleh memori-memori lama yang menyayat hatinya. Kini gadis itu sudah sampai di depan kamar Ayahnya, ketika ia ingin mengeser pintu tersebut sebuah suara memanggilnya, sontak gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilanya.

"Akh, Obuki-san apa kabar?" Hinata membungkukan badanya, ketika melihat orang yang sudah menjadi pelayannya dulu sejak dari ia kecil.

"Nona, pasti ingin menemui Hiashi-sama?"

"Hai, apakah Otou-san ada di dalam?"

"Itulah masalahnya nona, Hiashi-sama sudah di rawat di rumah sakit. Kondisi beliau semakin memburuk, Hanabi-sama memerintahkan beberapa bunke untuk membawa beliau ke rumah sakit pagi tadi. Semenjak akhir-akhir ini Hiashi-sama selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan jarang sekali makan," mata Hinata mulai bekaca-kaca.

"Astaga, Kami-sama… apakah seburuk itu? Kalau begitu Obuki-san, aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Arigatou Obuki-san." Hinata membungkukan badannya dan segera berlalu menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berjalan untuk mencari kamar tempat ayahnya dirawat. Beruntung para ninja medis di sini tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Namun dia harus tetap waspada, karena Sakura dan Ino bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Hinata terus berjalan mengikuti instruksi yang telah di berika oleh salah satu ninja medis tadi. Ruangan 231. Ini dia tempat dimana Ayahnya dirawat, Gadis itu membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Dan memasuki saja ruangan itu dengan tergesa, karena dia melihat dari kejauhan seorang Ino Yamanaka berjalan menuju kearahnya. Ketika dia berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ketika yang dilihat bukanlah Ayahnya melainkan seorang pemuda yang merupakan sahabat karib dari orang yang ingin dia lupakan.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria itu terbaring dengan menutup matanya, terdapat banyak selang yang menempel ke tubuhnya. Hinata sedikit merasa iba melihat kondisi pemuda itu. Seluruh tangan dan kakinya dibungkus oleh perban, Gadis itu baru ingat, dari kabar yang terakhir menyebutkan bahwa pemuda ini mengalami cedera yang cukup parah dan tidak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya dalam kondisi sekarat. Jadi selama ini pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya belum membuka matanya?

"Aku Hinata, mungkin Uchiha-san tidak mengenalku. Tapi semoga kau cepat sembuh Uchiha-san," ucap Hinata kepada pemuda itu. Dia hendak membuka pintu untuk berbalik keluar, tapi dia baru ingat Ino tadi berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Jangan-jangan… ?" Gadis itu berguman pelan, kemudian meruntuki kebodohannya. Ino pasti akan menuju ruangan ini. Hinata melirik ke sekitar ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, gadis itu kini mulai panik, dia bisa mendengar suara sepatu mendekat ke ruangan ini. Lalu matanya tertuju, pada sebuah jendela yang tertutup. Gadis itu segera membuka jendela itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menaikinya, dan beruntung di bawanya ada atap yang bisa ia pijak. Gadis itu melompat dengan perlahan dan mengambil posisi berjongkok.

Ino, seperti biasa harus mengecek kestabilan pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang yang ada di hadapannya. Yah, mantan cinta pertamanya. Karena kini dia sudah menjadi istri orang, dan lagi pula cintanya sudah berpindah ke seseorang yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Ino maju dan memeriksa kondisi Sasuke dan mencatatnya, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara rintihan. Ino sontak saja merasa kaget, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini tengah mengeluarkan suara rintihan. Lalu melihat jari-jari pria itu bergerak.

"Astaga, Sasuke akan sadar. Aku harus memberi tau Shizune-san dan Hokage!" Ino langsung membuka pintu, lalu membantingnya dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Hinata, mendengar suara pintu yang di banting. 'Apa mungkin Ino sudah keluar?' pikir gadis itu. Kemudian Hinata pun menaiki kembali jendela itu. Dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata takut Ino akan segera kembali, sehingga dia pun buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Gadis itu melewatkan suara seseorang yang merintih memanggil namanya pelan.

.

.

.

Review?

Note : Wah nekat banget aku publish, sebenarnya aku masih ngerasa penulisanku kacau. Dan ini Fanfict pertamaku. Mungkin ada yang mau membantuku dengan menjadi Beta Raederku? Terima kasih sudah membaca..


End file.
